Friends
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: Just like the title says. Your friends are the best thing on this planet, treasure them. You have fights, but never forget what they mean to you. What are you going to do without friends in your life?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own D3! or any of its content. Mika Kawamura is the rightful owner.

**Dedication: **I dedicate this to one of my very special friends. She's totally awesome, she's like Nanami and is always energetic and cheerful. This is somewhat based on a conversation I had with her one day recently when she was upset. I love her so much, and I'll miss her so much when we have to part, but life goes on! Even though she probably won't read this or ever will read this, I'm still adding this dedication.

"Ne, Nanami, are you okay?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, you seem kind of down." Aya said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Nanami replied fake-smiling.

"Nanami..." Miyu began.

"You know you can tell us whatever's on your mind. No matter what it is." Aya finished.

"My once perfect life has turned into a sad and miserable one." Nanami blurted out.

"......"

"What happened?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing." Nanami replied.

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Aya stated.

"..."

"Come on Nanami, smile. I like the Nanami that's always cheerful and energetic." Miyu said.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't like me very much now would you." Nanami bluntly stated.

"We still do. You know what we're trying to say Nanami. We want to see you smiling, not down in the dumps." Aya said.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon." Nanami retorted.

"Nothing is going to change if you stay like this Nanami." Aya said.

"Like what?" Nanami replied.

"Keeping quiet. Holding everything in. Not telling us anything. We want to help you Nanami." Aya said.

"There's absolutely nothing you can do to cheer me up." Nanami said.

"Well, we can't help if you don't tell us what's wrong." Miyu said.

"I don't want any help." Nanami replied.

"Then, what do you want?" Aya asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to cry?" Miyu asked.

"No."

"How about all you can eat? We'll pay." Aya suggested.

"No thanks."

"Well, if you don't want to tell us about it, then how about writing it. Write out everything you're feeling, then when you're finished, throw it all away. It always works for me." Miyu said.

"I don't feel like it." Nanami replied.

"Then what do you want to do Nanami? Because you sound like you don't even want to help yourself." Aya said, voice raising.

"Maybe I don't want to." Nanami stated.

"Fine. I can't help you then, you can just stay in your miserable state forever. See if I care." Aya said before walking off.

"Aya......Wait here Nanami." Miyu said before going after Aya.

"Let me go Miyu." Aya said trying to get out of the blonde's grip.

"No. I won't. Nanami needs us right now, you can't leave." Miyu pleaded.

"She doesn't need us. She said it loud and clear. She doesn't even want to help herself. You heard her." Aya said.

"I heard what came out of her mouth as a refusal. But what came out of her heart was a cry for help." Miyu said, releasing her grip slightly.

"What do you want me to do?" Aya asked, not trying to leave anymore.

"Just stay here. We'll stay with her. If you leave now, how can you call yourself a friend?" Miyu said.

"Fine." Aya replied.

"Nanami, look, we can't help you if you don't tell us anything. And we can't make you say or do anything. But remember that whatever happened, it cannot be the end of the world. The world will only collapse if you let it. If you don't want to help yourself, the problem will only worsen, and then the root of the problem will be shifted over to you." Miyu said.

"....."

"Miyu's right, Nanami. Whatever happened, there's no way it can be the end of the world. You're only fourteen years old. You've got your whole life ahead of you. There's no point in ending your life now when there's still so much to do in the future." Aya said.

"I know it's not the end of the world........ It's just the beginning of the end." Nanami said.

"Okay. Even if it's the beginning, you still have the power to stop it, before it really becomes the end." Aya said.

"I'm not strong enough, I don't have the power to stop it." Nanami said, tears welling up in her eyes, with were well hidden from the two girls.

"You might not have enough power alone, but together. With all of us. All your friends and family, we're all standing here supporting you 100%. We'll all help you. You're not alone." Miyu said.

"......"

"Miyu, I'm sorry, I have to go. I have theatre practice today." Aya whispered.

"Okay, go Aya. I can take care of Nanami." Miyu whispered back.

"Alright, good luck." Aya whispered.

"Nanami, I've got to go. You cheer up okay?" Aya said before heading out.

"Nanami, would you like to come over? You can have dinner with me and Kanata." Miyu offered.

Nanami silently accepted as she grabbed her bag and left with Miyu to the Saionji residence.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Tadaima!" Miyu cried.

"Okaeri. Oh, Tenchi, you're here too." Kanata said, coming in wearing an apron with a pan in hand.

"Yeah, I invited Nanami over for dinner. Is that okay?" Miyu asked.

"Sure." Kanata said. "But she looks-"

Kanata was cut off as Miyu's hand went flying up to cover his mouth.

"Shush."

"Nanami, come in." Miyu said.

"Uhm, where's the bathroom?" Nanami said after taking her shoes off and putting her bag down.

"Down the hall and to the left." Miyu directed.

"What was that all about?" Kanata asked after Nanami left and Miyu removed her hand.

"Nanami's...upset. But she wouldn't tell Aya or me what about." Miyu said a bit depressed, as the two headed into the kitchen.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tenchi will be back to normal soon." Kanata said patting Miyu on the head.

"Hey! Kanata, you're good at giving advice right? Why don't you talk to Nanami?" Miyu said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uhm, I don't think so."

"Why not?

"I just don't feel like it."

"Cone one Kanata."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? For me?" Miyu said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Kanata sighed, giving in to his adorable girlfriend.

"Thank you!" Miyu said hugging her boyfriend.

"Oh, I hear her coming back, I'll leave you two to talk. Thank you so much Kanata." Miyu said before exiting.

"Yeah yeah." Kanata muttered to himself.

"Saionji, where's Miyu?" Nanami asked.

"She's...in her room. Changing." Kanata said.

"Oh."

'She really does look upset.' Kanata thought.

"Are you okay?" Kanata asked sincerely.

"I'm fine." Nanami replied.

"It's strange seeing you like this. You're usually so cheerful and energetic." Kanata said returning back to cooking.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment or what?" Nanami replied.

"I'm not sure. But seriously, are you okay?" Kanata said.

"Is it wrong for me to be sad sometimes?" Nanami retorted angrily.

"No, but it's wrong to let your friends worry so much." Kanata coolly replied.

"......"

"I know Miyu is really upset about this. Whenever someone close to her is sad, she gets sad too. That's just the type of person she is." Kanata said.

"Yeah, I know." Nanami said. "I know, but..."

"I know how you feel. Everyone sees you as someone strong and they don't expect you to be sad, but it's human nature to have these feelings." Kanata started "You're not weak Tenchi, not now at least. It all depends on the road you take. If you decide to give up and give in, to just let your emotions take over you, you'll be weak. But if you stand up and face your pain, you'll be strong. Strength is not how you take the pain, but how you deal with it."

"Do...you feel weak and unable to do anything at times?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah." Kanata replied.

"Then how do you deal with it?" Nanami asked.

"Easy, I have the help and support of my friends and loved ones." Kanata said. "I also live on the fact that if I stay sad, I'll not only hurt myself, but everyone around me, especially Miyu."

Nanami chuckled slightly "You really care about Miyu."

"Well, yeah. She's the most important person in my life." Kanata said, blushing.

"I'm envious. How does it feel, to have someone like that in your life?" Nanami asked.

"It's a really hard feeling to describe. It feels nice, to have someone who supports you, someone you can rely on, someone who depends on you, and you can depend on them. It's a feeling beyond words. I'm sure you have someone like that to in your life." Kanata said.

"........."

"Hey, Kanata, is dinner ready?" Miyu said coming in.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Gochisousama."

"Are you sure you'll be fine Nanami?" Miyu asked.

"I'll be fine. It's still bright out." Nanami replied.

"Maybe Kanata should walk you home." Miyu said.

"Miyu." Kanata said, covering Miyu's mouth.

"Thanks Saionji." Nanami said, smiling slightly.

"Take care, okay." Kanata said.

"Alright." Nanami said before leaving.

"What did you do that for!?" Miyu exclaimed after Kanata released her.

"The girl obviously wanted to be alone. Not my fault you couldn't see it." Kanata teased.

"Mou, Kanata!" Miyu said hitting the brunette.

"Ouch!" Kanata exclaimed.

"What is it?" he said to the girl hugging him.

"Thanks." Miyu mumbled.

"Your welcome." Kanata replied.

"You'll always be my friend first right? Friends over lovers?" Miyu asked.

"Hm, do I have to say yes?" Kanata teased.

"Kanata!" Miyu whined.

"You know the answer is yes." Kanata said laughing.

"Promise me, you'll always be there for me, as my friend, no matter what happens in the future." Miyu said holding up her pinky.

"I promise." Kanata said before linking his pinky together with hers.

~~~o-o-o~~~

After Nanami left, she decided to take a walk around town instead of heading straight home.

"Oh, Nanami-chan." a familiar voice cried.

"Chris."

"Are you doing some shopping?" the pink haired girl asked.

"No, just walking around." Nanami replied.

"Oh, how about some coffee?" Chris suggested.

"Sure." Nanami said.

The two girls entered the nearby dessert shop. Chris ordered a strawberry parfait, and Nanami got a cup of black coffee.

"Order anything you like Nanami, it's on me." Chris said.

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Nanami said.

"Really?" Chris said worriedly.

"Yeah, I just had dinner with Miyu and Saionji." Nanami said.

"Oh, is that really the only reason you're not hungry?" Chris asked calmly.

"What?"

"There's something bothering you Nanami. It's written all over your face." Chris said.

"Is it that obvious?" Nanami asked.

"Yeah, care to tell?" Chris asked.

"I'd rather not." Nanami said.

"It's better to let things out than keep them bottled in." Chris said.

"That's what everyone's been saying. But it's hard for me to express my feelings." Nanami said.

"Because, you're usually not like this?" Chris added.

"Yeah."

"You know, it's days like this that remind me of how young and immature we really are. We're only children, things don't have to be this hard. Life is suppose to be simple. But then again, Life has a mind of it's own and does whatever it pleases." Chris said.

"What are you getting at?" Nanami asked.

"What I mean is, we're still so young. We have a huge future ahead of us, and plenty of time to stress and be worried. Now is the time we should just be relaxing and enjoying ourselves." Chris said.

"Does that mean we aren't allowed to worry or be stressed?" Nanami asked.

"Oh heavens no, we still can. But it's our main job to just be happy and indulge life's pleasures. Not to spending every waking moment worrying about every little thing."

"This sucks. I can't see the future. Everything in front of me is just pitch dark."

"Well, I don't know what happened, but it's probably nothing big. Don't let a simple thing make your world come crashing down."

"How do you know it's not a big thing?"

"Simply, because we're children."

"I don't entirely agree with that. There are children who are pretty mature for their age."

"That's true. But remember what I said, Life is complicated. There's twists and turns, loopholes and exceptions. After you get over one bump, there will be another and another waiting for you."

"Then how is Life excepting me to get over these bumps?"

"With your friends. Don't ever let yourself forget what's most important."

"Is that my friends and family?"

"Yes, everyone around you, who care for you, who worry about you. We're all here, and we'll fix you if you break. We support you and give you our love. You can't ever forget that. If you ever do, you'll be lost for good. Life was born with its companion, Love."

"I'm starting to lose you."

Chris giggled slightly "Alright, I'll stop. Anyways, the point is, Life is difficult, which is why you have friends."

The two girls finished their drink/food in silence.

"Thanks again, for paying for me." Nanami said.

"No problem, cheer up Nanami-chan." Chris said before the two girls parted.

~~~o-o-o~~~

And once again, Nanami began to walk, letting her feet take her wherever they felt like. That happened to be the park.

"Oh, it's Tenchi-san." a voice cried out.

"Kurosu-kun, Hikarigaoka-kun." Nanami greeted.

"You don't look as down as Miyu-chi and Saionji-san said you were." Nozomu said.

'Miyu.' Nanami thought as she smiled a bit.

"I told them I was fine. And I just talked to Chris." Nanami said.

"She still looks sad though." Santa pointed out.

"Want to talk to us?" Nozomu asked.

"Not really." Nanami said. "What are you two doing together anyways? I thought you hated each other. It's strange."

"Hate is such a strong word. And besides, if we look strange, you do too Nanami-chan." Nozomu replied.

"Hm."

"Here." Nozomu said whipping out a red rose from who knows where "To make the lady smile."

"Thanks Hikarigaoka-kun." Nanami said accepting the flower.

"Of course." Nozomu said.

"I have something for you two Tenchi." Santa said.

"What?" Nanami said smirking a bit.

"Advice."

"You cannot be serious." Nanami said stifling her laughter.

"Well, at least I made her laugh." Santa said.

"But we do have advice for you my dear." Nozomu said.

"And what's that?" Nanami said wiping her tears away.

"Life is full of pain and sadness, alongside happiness and joy. You take one with the other. It's inevitable human nature to have these emotions. You learn to balance these opposite emotions out, or hopefully have happiness triumph. As much as we want, we cannot wish for a world with no pain or sadness, it defies the law of nature." Nozomu said.

"I know." Nanami said.

"Did you know that frowning and being sad decreases your health?" Santa said.

"......"

"Okay, I'll shut up." Santa said.

The two laughed at their friend as he retreated wondering why his 'advice' was being laughed at.

"Well, even if Hikarigaoka-kun can give great advice, at least I made her laugh and smile." Santa stated.

"Yeah, thanks you two, I should go home soon." Nanami said.

"Alright, but don't forget, you have wonderful friends who care and worry about you, and no matter what you do, we'll always be here for you." Nozomu said.

"That's what friends are for." Santa added.

"Thanks." Nanami said before heading off.

~~~o-o-o~~~

"Hey, Nanami-chan."

"S-Seiya. What are you doing here?" Nanami asked, shocked.

"I happened to come visit, and Miyu-chan told me to check up on you." Seiya said.

"Really?" Nanami said a bit suspicious.

"Well, that and, those two kicked me out. So, I didn't really have anywhere else to go." Seiya replied nonchalantly.

"And why did they kick you out?" Nanami asked.

"Because......I popped in on them...when they were......doing private business." Seiya said sheepishly.

"Oh." Nanami said as she heard Seiya's "explanation".

"So how are you?" Seiya asked.

"I'm fine." Nanami replied.

"That's not what everyone else says." Seiya said.

"Well, I'm feeling better that's for sure." Nanami replied.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Seiya asked.

"No."

"Shall I read your heart then?"

"No!" Nanami said hitting the boy on his head.

"Ouch. You don't have to hit me that hard." Seiya said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever."

_"Nanami! Cheer up!" Miyu said._

_"I want to help you Nanami, because I care about you." Aya said._

_"You're not weak unless you give up." Kanata said._

_"Don't forget us Nanami-chan, we all love and care about you." Chris said._

_"A lady smiling is ten times more beautiful than one that's sad." Nozomu said._

_"I can't give great advice, but I can try my best to make you laugh." Santa said._

"Nanami-chan, whatever happens, me and all your friends are here for you." Seiya said.

"I know. I know." Nanami said smiling.

"So are you going to let me in?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, but first there's something I want to talk to you about." Nanami said smiling a true smile.

_The End_

_"Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labour. For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up." _  
_- Bible: Ecclesiastes _

**A/N: **Change of pace. There aren't much stories about Nanami, so I decided on her for the main character. And also, I decided to take a change of pace from my romantic fanfics. Even though I did manage to squeeze in a little bit of romance in this. So, tell me what you think. Please, reviews inspire me. I think there will be a second chapter (not a sequel or anything) based on this topic. Not sure yet about the plot line[it's a songfic] , but if you have an idea or something, gladly review or PM me. Also, I have a question for you guys and girls, shall I reveal the new story's title and summary, or keep it a secret? Tell me!


End file.
